Talk:Lucky
New Dragon Celebration Titles With the Dragon Celebration Update, there are 2 new titles.. Charmed, by winning 50,000 Festival Tickets in the Dragon Games.. and Hapless by losing 5,000 games in the same Dragon Games. At this time, I'm not sure if there is a 2nd tier or not. (I'm currently 1,500+ on the Charmed, and 118 on the Hapless, so I've got a little way to go yet. (new person) I'm going to go AFK tonight on a circle to see what the next rank in unlucky is. News will be up tomorrow probably. :There are some news about it in the taiwaneese GW site. According to a translation posted here theese titles have five levels! The lucky one maxing at 2,500,000 and unlucky at 500,000. --Torins 11:17, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Where's the taiwaneese website? I just reached Hapless after a lot of AFK, beer, and money; and I can gladly say that it is the last rank in the title. ::: I'd love to see pictures as proof of either situation (multi-tier, or single-tier). I myself should hit Charmed in a few hours if my current rates hold true, and I'll update as I can with a picture as proof. Mr Jerrypants ::::Here is a picture from that same thread, on page 3: click here scroll down a bit --Karlos 13:10, 30 June 2006 (CDT) I don't think that the Taiwaneese website is correct at all... Let's say it is correct and you need 500,000 loses to get "God of Jinx" title. Each game takes about 10 seconds. If you were to lose EVERY game (which you don't, you only lose about 50 to 60% of the time) you'd have to be losing for 57 days straight. The event itself is only 5 days. So unless there are a ton more mini-games like these coming out frequently I seriously doubt they can be right. Although, it does make you think what ANet has in store then. - Stexe :My guess is that from now on, each special event like this will have games that will count towards both titles. --Rainith 14:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :: Even that logic is flawed. If there are 5 events a year (one for each season and one for something else) and each event lasts 10 days it will still take someone to stand there losing games non-stop just to get the maximum title. That is over 50 days of being idle. :::ANet themselves have said that not everyone will get every title. These are things that most people will never get, only the "hard core" players will have them. Personally I don't expect to make even the lowest tier of these titles during this event. --Rainith 15:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, yeah it would take 57 days of events and AFKness to get the max title. But think about the other titles. How many players have certain titles maxed, especially those reaching into the thousands and millions? There are a handful compared to the mass of casual players. ANet didn't do this with the intention of giving everyone a maxed title. Personally, it would be cool have a maxed chance title but I'd rather spend money on Obsidian armor. =P Besides, there are rumors that ANet might have a casino sort of thing. Purely speculation though. --Vortexsam 15:20, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Steve's math is off. It'd be 5.8 (= 50000 * 10 / 60 / 60 / 24) days of losing at 10s per game. So if you lose half the time, less than 12 days. Still a lot, but so's maxing the faction titles and most others, and this can be done AFK. --68.142.14.71 18:49, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :: It is Stexe, not Steve, and my math is not off. It is 500,000 * 10 / 60 / 60 / 24, not 50,000. Although now people are saying that Jinxed is just the highest (10,000). :::My mistake, Steze. --68.142.14.71 23:06, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::ROFL. And you can do better then go with a 100% loss rate. Standing in the courner (thus maximising losses) gives you a loss rate of 2/3. So your average advange per game is 2/3. So that would be ~87 days of straight standing there. Just a mass experiment in the law of large numbers and a really clever money sink by ANet. standing AFK on a courner spot of course => --Xeeron 05:14, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Im assuming there are 2 ranks to each title since they are named lucky and unlucky and the second titles in them are both lucky and unlucky im currently at happless with 6k losses ill post once im at 10k to confirm this. Lucky Title Track Wouldn't 1 million be the next step in the Lucky Title track, rather than 2.5 million? Since it goes: 50k, 100k, 250k, the next logical steps would be 500k, and then 1 mil. Right? If my logic is flawed please update this section on why 2.5 million is the known step after 500k. :It's because the taiwaneese GW site says so, the link to the translation is in the talk above ^ --Torins 16:24, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Notes for Luck Title "Notes: Statistically, it would take on average 43.33 days to win 2.5 million tickets. This implies, although is unconfirmed, that ArenaNet intends to offer games of chance in future events in order to make the higher tiers possible." Most people gained this title by just leaving their character on the squares in the celebration games... that required no "luck", it was sheer probabilty that within the time limit (ie the length of the Festival) most people would get the first or second rank of the title. Perhaps it would have been actual luck (or the abberation of chance) that someone could gain the higher titles. A new note could perhaps be entered saying that some actual "luck" (would you believe it?^) is required for the higher levels. Although saying that I also think it probable that more games of chance will be introduced in the future. ~arual My personal bet, though, is that they did this to prevent people from being able to "buy" titles, to keep Kind Of A Big Deal a purely skill-based thing, since there's been a lot of discussion of whether "bought" titles should count. ~mike Problem with selection If i select my charmed title the title is unchecked as soon as i zone or logout. Is that only me or do have others the same problem?--Trilo 09:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Maximum Titles How can one be sure that Golden and Hated are the maximum tiers for these tiers, if it's impossible for someone to have achieved them so far? Ericdanie 11:08, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :The Kr gw site listed them last event afaik — Skuld 11:25, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually I think it was the Taiwan site, but yeah the translations aren't 100% confirmed and I believe Lucky's last tier was 2,500,000. But neither Lucky nor Unlucky's last tier makes sense amount wise, one would think its only 2x as much, not 5x or 10x. (T/ ) 11:31, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Wouldn't it be better to remove both max title inscription since there is no direct proof of them being really max ? They should not be based on speculations. Vezz 17:15, 23 February 2007 (EST) Change in Luck Title? :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:12, 16 November 2006 (CST) I've seen screen shots that the last title in the Luck series was "Blessed by Fate," yet now people are saying it is "Golden." The people who took the screen shot did have the Prosperous title (I saw them in game with it), so I doubt they would have lied and made an entire screen shot just for a simple lie. So, did it change when the Nightfall preview came, or what? Also, has anyone verified "Hated" as the last of the Unlucky title? I've searched around for people who have Tragic, but never found any. - Stexe :I can't remember exactly when, but it was changed a while ago. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:15, 19 October 2006 (CDT) I was the one who varified it was changed to Golden. At least the first to post screens on Guru & GWO & edit the wiki (I'm Dojo Belok, btw). Also, I have not seen anyone else in the game with Prosperous, so I presume I'm one of few who has it. Another thing, I haven't seen anyone with the fourth level for the Unlucky line (Tragic), so I see no reason at all why "Hated" is in the place instead of a "?". The translations from the Korean site a long time ago were, obviously, wrong for the most part- me, once again, being one of the first to find out that it was "Blessed By Fate" first off instead of whatever it used to be..even though Blessed By Fate is now "Golden". Unless someone has screenshot proof of the fifth line in Unlucky, I think it should be replaced. Perhaps, though, we shall find out this weekend. I have 513,000 wins & 34K losses or something like that, so I do have 16K losses to go- not to mention 487,000 wins to go :(. — [[User_talk:Doctor|'Doctor']] 8:00 PM, 19 October 2006 (Central) Change in catagory It shows un/lucky being a core account based title. As far as I know, you can only get it in factions. 64.238.151.235 :I'd be most surprised if ANet wouldn't offer games of chance in Elona in future events. But you're right, if you consider only the past. -- 10:44, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Well, the current state of the game shows Factions as the only chapter possible to get the unlucky and lucky titles. Ericdanie 22:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::You can currently gain these titles through participating in the Wintersday Finale. I think it should be added as Core Title now as well. Possible change of Category Looking in both Lions arch and Kamadan, i've seen gaming rings that look simular to the gaming rings the appeared during the dragon fest. It may be possible that these games may effect the (un)lucky titles, just a small heads up Lute 13:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Those rings are for the Wintersday Finale. The Wintersday Finale now effects the Luck title. anon comment on max level | from = ←''' moved from Lucky | to = '''→ moved to Lucky }} Max unlucky title is called Wretched, not Hated! (PS. i don't know how to update this page properly, so i leave that up to others, Gexte Hoodlum) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.159.148.12 (talk • ) 10:52, February 24, 2007 (CST). : Proof? Jebus 11:54, 24 February 2007 (CST) -- ⌐_⌐ Dojo Belok 15:07, 24 February 2007 (CST) http://img120.imageshack.us/img120/3025/tragicax4.jpg Proof enough for ya? :) how do you know wretched is the max lvl for this? Old information relate to the korean GW website stating 5 ranks for the title and this is the 5th. But as I mentioned previously it is still a presumptions of max.Vezz